


The Law of Sympathetic Magic

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: The Stonebender Family stories by Jubal Harshaw
Genre: Backstory, Books, Clothing, Gen, Invisibility, Literature-Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The law of sympathetic magic is this: it cannot be undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Sympathetic Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



Too many magics to practice.

Ma Stonebender sighed and picked up the phone to call her sister Alicia. “Andrew’s disappearing, Alicia,” she said into the receiver after what seemed an interminable wait.

Alicia hummed as though she were listening, but there was no other response. It wasn’t Alicia’s way to speak while working sympathetic magic. Never mind that. Ma had a bigger problem on her hands.

“He’s fading in and out like this telephone signal, Alicia.”

Another long pause and the sound of a giant splash on the other end of the line. “Yes, dear. Yes, dear. You can’t unwork sympathetic magic you know,” Alicia reminded Ma breathlessly. “That’s why poor Uncle Tobias stays in the bucket so he doesn’t sop up your entire wood floor. Should’ve changed it for stone. Well… Was he caught out in something less pleasant perhaps? We could change that.”

Ma Stonebender sighed. “No. He just got carried away with his obscure books reading list.”

Ma could almost hear her sister’s grimace. “I’m sorry, but there’s really nothing I can do to help you except charm some clothes.”

And that was how Andrew Stonebender came to be the disappearing brother, whose clothes at least stayed put.


End file.
